The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and, for example, to a technique that can be effectively applied to a semiconductor device having a resistance element.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7(1995)-211510 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique relating to a semiconductor device having a diffusion resistance in which a parasitic bipolar transistor does not operate even if a leakage current occurs at high temperature.